Nightra
Nightra '''(pronounced NEE-tra) is supposedly the highly distorted Ar'othet in the image somehow taken at 1977 called '''nightmare.missing. Rather than .png or .jpeg, it is .missing, being one of the only ten in existance with the name. It is apart of the ten legendary ".missing" images, also known as The Viruses. Description nightmare.missing has much more debating over it than cvale.missing since people have thought to have found a lot more 'evidence' of the Ar'othet in the image. In the picture, it appears to be a highly messed up and low quality image of a thunderstorm close-up, and of a strange Ar'othet standing in the midst of the clouds, staring at the camera. It's aura is seen distorting the view of the clouds. People worldwide suggest that this was a photo taken with some sort of ghostly X-ray to see if there were any high-ranked spiritual tiers around, and that Nightra was the first one that they found. A journal was actually found in the ruins of an old house, but all the pages are torn out except for the last three. The following text was in the journal: DAY 9 WE FINALLY FOUND OUT THAT THERE IS INDEED GHOSTS! WE TOOK A PICTURE OF ONE, AND IT APPEARS TO BE SOME SORT OF UNEARTHLY ANIMAL. WE DID SOME RESEARCH, BUT IT ALL SOMEHOW PROVED FALSE. THE IMAGE LOOKED CLEARLY REAL, BUT THE CAMERA COULD HAVE HAD A VERY BIG SMEAR ON IT. Below this text was nightmare.missing. DAY 12 I THINK WE ARE BEING HAUNTED BY THAT CURSED GHOSTLY THING! EVERY DAY I HAVE SOMETHING STARING AT ME, OR SOMEONE, AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON. OH GREAT. I HEARD A CREAK. IF IT'S THAT FOUL SPIRIT, I'M GOING T The text ends there. People think that he was dragged away and killed by Nightra before he could finish his sentence. Nobody knows if it was really Nightra that killed him, or if it was somebody else that was pranking him. People have argued that Nightra simply chose to reveal itself in order for it to be visible in the photo, and otherwise is impossible to see or feel around. Nowadays, nightmare.missing is seen on a lot of abandoned websites (websites that never collided with cvale.missing, however) with the pages filled with spam messages in binary code, short but spine-chilling. About 80% of the spam messages (in binary) are: 01001001 00100000 01000001 01001101 00100000 01000110 01001111 01010010 01000101 01010110 01000101 01010010 00100000 01010111 01000001 01010100 01000011 01001000 01001001 01001110 01000111. When this is decoded, it reads "I AM FOREVER WATCHING". This lead to the debate that Nightra was also a virus that somebody created, or a virus that simply had existed from Nightra escaping into cyberspace. He supposedly never talks outside of binary, and says the same things over and over, one in particular "BRING ME THEM THEY CALL _________", the blank where a person's username sometimes is. Faked sightings of Nightra are nothing like the origonal incident; there are poorly CG'ed Ar'othet herds coming in on most videos, then in the midst of the herd, Nightra is standing at a side view, staring at the camera. After awhile, the screen starts to fizz, Nightra vanishes, and nothing happens. But at the ends of videos, there is often a scream, the camera is dropped, and the screen turns black, as if the camera broke when it hit the ground. People who supposedly see nightmare.missing ironically have nightmares on seeing Nightra destroy everything they own, then right before he kills them they wake up. People have disappeared (Including very high-tiered beings, like Celedoras and Xerikas) after the nightmares get more frequent, until the person is never seen or heard from again, as if they vanished into thin air. This surprisingly does not trace back to Nightra; it could be that the person moved to another continent (or planet) and simply kept quiet. Nightra sightings are always in a thunderstorm. People claim to see him flying through the clouds then vanish. Several weeks later, those people vanish as well. Those who have seen Nightra himself or nightmare.missing usually go through the following behaviors: *Easily startled. *Unusually (and commonly) pale. *Lost in thought. *Skittish. *Doubtful on lots of things. *Have been tempted to/attempted suicide. *Restless sleepers. *Often waking up tired. *Have trouble speaking. *Quiet. *Commonly fainting. *Waking up (on nights of the nightmares) with fevers. It is weeks or possibly even months before people who look at Nightra or nightmare.missing actually "vanish", supposedly killed by Nightra or that they moved somewhere else. Nobody is that concerned why .missing is there, but more of why strange things happen to people who look at the image itself. Nightra never talks to people in person, has never said a single word, has never made a single sound. He only stares. Staring. Watching. Forever haunting... Category:Highly Feared Category:Mob Variations Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Creepypastas Category:The Ten Viruses